


Honey, I'm Home!

by Skelitzel



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smoking, Smut, and forgetting they're hiding, hiding a human, male reader - Freeform, no gendered pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: This story is set in the Underground, and Papyrus decides to hide you from The Magnificent Sans! He saves you from freezing in the cold, and treats you to a meal. Once his brother returns, he hides you in his room and sort of forgets you’re there. When he realizes though, then you’re in for some fun~Mature rating. No gender pronouns are used, and it is written with a male reader. If you would like an alternate version just let me know!(This could potentially grow into a story if you’d like to see some more Underswap!)





	1. Chapter 1

“Where am I now?” you muttered to yourself, hugging yourself tighter and cursing the snow under your feet. This place made no sense. How is it snowing underground? If you were asking questions, why not throw in a few more? How did you survive that fall? Why was that goat monster, friendly yet powerful, so determined to keep you safe? Wanting to adopt you and become your father? You couldn’t help looking over your shoulder with a small sense of regret at the thought. He was nice, and you appreciated his kindness, but you both knew you couldn’t have stayed there long.

A face full of snow reminded you oh so nicely to watch where you were going. You could’ve sworn that skeleton’s laughter was somewhere behind you as you picked yourself up again, but it must’ve all been in your head because when looked around you were alone. Thank god. Shaking your head and brushing snow off your clothes, you resume trudging through the snow. You had heard enough of his laughter to commit it to memory when he rattled off endless puns, distracting his brother from finding you. Biting back a smile, you followed some footsteps pressed into the snow. His jokes actually weren’t that bad, and you did owe him one for hiding you from his brother. You laughed to yourself, remembering his endless puns and how annoyed his brother sounded. That sans character… he sounded excitable and passionate. It’d be best to not get captured.

The crunch of snow to your left set your nerves on high alert, and you ducked behind a large pile of the white stuff. Landing on your knees, you sighed inwardly as the snow melted from your body heat and soaked your jeans. Your breath left your lips in soft, warm puffs and you peered around, puzzled by a dog wearing armor patrolling about 30 feet ahead.

“What’re we looking at?” A husky whisper sounded behind you.

“Holy shit!” You gasped, whirling around to a smug looking skeleton shushing you.

“Why hello again. You didn’t get too far did you?” His shoulders shook with amusement, “Did you get frozen in place?”

“Pah-Papyrus!” Your hand flew to your chest, startled yet comforted by his deep laughter. “What’re you doing here?”  He squatted down, grinning around the unlit cig between his teeth. “You remembered my name? I’m flattered~” He rested his mandible in his hand, looking at you with only one eye socket open. “After I saw you stumble off it got me thinking. Sans is one of the best human hunters in the underground, and you’re not exactly… well, fast.”

You swallow your indignant retort, nervousness rising within your chest. “He’s one of the best?” you whispered, worry furrowing your brow.

“Mhmm~” he hummed, closing his eye sockets, “He is called the Magnificent Sans after all.”

“I’m screwed…” you whispered under your breath, plopping down into the snow. He’s right. You’re not fast. Hell, you have no idea where you’re going.

“Well, not yet.” He said with a smirk.

“What?” you looked up at him blankly.

“What, what?” his grin grew and you had that itching feeling in the back of your mind that usually meant you just missed a big part of the conversation.

“Never mind.” You say with a sigh, shaking your head. “What can I do then?”

He stroked his jaw in thought, looking off into the distance. You took this time to really look at him. His strong jaw, wide grin, and the cervical vertebrae that made up his neck. The anatomy seemed similar to a human’s, but the proportions were off, his neck much thicker and skull broader. He turned to face you again, and you cast your eyes down quickly. “When he’s onto something he almost never goes home or abandons his patrol until he solves the mystery.” He shrugged, “So by that logic, the safest place would be our house.”

“Your house?” you sputtered, “Are you crazy?”

“You better hope I’m not.” He laughed, offering his hand to you. “Whaddya got to lose?” Your hand reached out, then pulled back with some hesitation and he snorted, “What? Can’t trust the walking, talking skeleton you just met after learning monsters are real?”

Something about him just made you want to challenge that sass, and before you knew it your hand was clasped in his. “Alright fine, let’s see this house of yours!” you smiled cheekily and picked yourself up out of the snow. 

His phalanges laced between your fingers as he guided you through the snow, and your heart skipped a beat. You looked up at the back of his skull, wide-eyed in surprise. Wasn’t he just going to help you up? Why was he still holding your hand? Your face heated despite the cold, and your hand squeezed his reflexively. This… you liked it.

He glanced back, “Getting a little handsy are we?”

“I almost slipped!” you retorted, hoping that sounded believable. What did you know about this guy, really? Now wasn’t the time to start forming crushes.

“Uh huh, alright.” He said with an easy smile, turning back and walking you through the town, waving to a few monsters as they passed by. Your breathing shallowed when a few came closer, and you kept your head down.

He stopped in front of a large house, looking from side to side, then opened the door and pushed you in. He turned on his heel, looking around one more time before shutting it, his sly smile sending your heart up into your throat. “Alright…” He murmured, slowly turning back to you, “I don’t think anyone’s suspicious.” He gestured to the couch, “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Sure.” you nodded stiffly, walking to where he directed and sitting on the edge, hands clasped in your lap. When he disappeared into the kitchen, you took the chance to look around the living room. There was a rock on dining table against the wall to the right, TV across from the couch, and an end table to the side. Upstairs looked to be a few bedrooms, and you wondered which one belonged to Papyrus and which was for Sans.

He returned, carrying a plate of ravioli and holding a bottle of honey. “Here,” He sat down beside you, the couch sinking under his weight and tipping you toward him, “my brother isn't the best cook, but he’s improving.”

“Oh, thank you.” Your voice cracked and you took the plate, raising a brow at the honey. “Do I use that too?”

He laughed, “No, this is for me.” He tipped his skull back, squirting a large golden glob between his jaws. He looked down at your shocked expression, “Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never thought about doing that before.” 

“I’ve, uh, done that with whipped cream.” You offer weakly, trying to relate.

He gave you an appalled expression, “Whipped cream? Are you nuts?”

“No! That’s perfectly normal!” Your face heated again and he snorted.

“Yeah, ok.” He nudged you, “You gonna eat or what?”

You looked down at the ravioli again, poking it cautiously with your fork. “It’s not poisoned right?”

His deep laughter filled the room, “No, or at least I’m pretty sure it isn’t. Whether or not it’s actually edible is still up for debate.”

“Oh wow, your ability to build confidence is astounding.” you teased him, spearing one with a fork and sniffing it curiously. You watched him through the corner of your eye and took a small bite. It was… crunchy?

You could see his grin and turned to him, still chewing. “He likes to cook them medium rare, just like they do at fancy restaurants.”

“Mm…” You focused on his smile, pieces of uncooked pasta crunching between your teeth. You didn’t want to be rude, and it took a long while before you managed to swallow. “That was so good, I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

He gave you a knowing grin and took the plate back, disappearing off into the kitchen to put it away. “Well,” He came back and flopped back onto the couch, stretching his arms over the back and extending his legs, “you’re not dead yet so I’m up to three now.”

“Three?” You scooted to the edge again, fully aware you were the guest and not wanting to impose even more. “Three what?”

“Favors~” He winked, picking up his bottle of honey and drinking another mouthful. “You owe me big time.”

“W-what?” you squeaked, nervousness pounding in your chest.

He glanced at you slyly, leaning over you and his voice dropping a few levels, “Do you know what happens when you don’t repay debts to a monster?”

“No…” you whispered, vision filled by the emptiness of his eye sockets.

“That’s unfortunate…” He whispered back, leaning closer. You laid back into the couch reflexively, clutching your chest. Would your soul expose itself again like it had before when you were attacked? “…because I’m gonna tell you…” His grin felt sinister as his skull blocked out the light, and he remained quiet.

“Oh…oh-“ your voice cracked again and you coughed, trying to keep your voice level. Strange feelings began to stir within, fear and… something else. “Okay, what happens?”

“Nothing.” He laughed, sitting up again and shoving you. “You’re so easy to tease!”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, futilely trying to find words. “You jerk!” you sat up, shoving him back, “What the hell was all that?”

He was still laughing, withdrawing a new cigarette. “Just a warning~ we’ll have to see how you repay-“

He looked over the back of the couch as a voice shouted, “PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

“Hm, he’s home early.” He muttered to himself, standing up. “Can’t smoke this now.” He put the pack back in his hoodie pocket, grabbing your wrist and guiding you up the stairs.

“Where are we going? Was that your brother?” The worry you had forgotten returned, and you followed quickly.

“My room, he never goes in there.” He said nonchalantly, withdrawing a key and unlocking the last room down the hall. He smirked when you sucked in a breath, “Relax, you’re just hiding.”

You turned away in embarrassment, “I knew that.” After walking in, you squinted at him, “You’re not going to lock that behind me are you?”

He held up his hands, the key looped around his thumb. “Of course not, I’m not really that serious about my job.” He winked, “Tell you what,” You jumped and caught the key and he turned to leave, “you can even hold onto it. Just stay here till I come back. Sans’ a pretty excitable guy, so if he hears anything weird he’ll investigate.” He paused at the doorframe, waving with his eye sockets closed, “So I’ll let you know when the coast is clear, alright?”

“Yeah… ok.” You answered, holding the key in your first and looking around. His room was dark and totally trashed, and you decided it might be a wise choice to leave the light off. Piles of clothes littered the floor and you couldn’t quite make out what was lurking in the corner. A mini trash tornado? You didn’t even question it at this point. If it could snow below ground then why not, right?

“Oh, by the way,” his voice drew your attention back to him and he held up four of his phalanges with a smug grin, “Hiding you again makes this four favors.”

“Wait a minute!” you start to say, but he cuts you off with a laugh and shuts the door. “Stupid skeleton.” You muttered under your breath, looking down at the ground and tip toeing through a safe path of clothes and litter to the bed. Rolling your eyes and tossing the wadded up sheets onto the ground, you laid on the bare mattress, staring up at the ceiling. The low hum of Papyrus’ voice could be heard through the floor now and then, followed by a much louder sound of his brother, Sans. Chewing the inside of your cheek, you began to wondered what Sans was like. If he was Papyrus’ brother he must be tall and strong too. Heck, he might even be taller. He sounded really confident and sure of himself. He must be a very powerful monster if they trusted him to capture humans.

As time passed the exhaustion of your bizarre day began to wear on you, and your eyelids became heavy. You closed your eyes, listening to the soft murmurs of the monsters down below and letting yourself relax. Your consciousness slipped away, and your breathing slowed, their voices fading further and further away…

The rustle of cloth roused your conscious once more, and you rolled onto your side, wanting whatever was disturbing you to go away. The stark contrast of a grinding drawer being pulled open in the perfect silence you mourned just moments ago grated in your ears and you cracked an eye open to see the offender. 

His back was to you, shoulders hunched as he idly dug around through the drawer looking for something. A lit cigarette was clenched between his teeth, a soft glow caressing his jaw while smoke kissed his cheekbone like a tender lover. His eye sockets were lidded, and his sassy grin more relaxed and peaceful than you had seen before, making your heart involuntarily skip a beat. He shut the drawer and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, and your eyes flew open. Slowly he pulled off the hoodie, and your heart pounded as each vertebrae came into view. Your breath caught in fascination when he tossed it aside, his rib cage fully exposed. The scapulae that made up his shoulders scrapped his ribs softly as he rolled the joints, and he tilted his skull to the side to crack his neck.

“Oh my god…” you whisper in a hushed voice.

“Pardon?” His back straightened and he turned to face you, teeth parted in bewilderment, clearly having forgotten that you were there. 

Shit, you were caught. Though, technically he couldn’t be mad right? He did tell you to stay in here. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean-“ you start to say, sitting up.

“Pervert.” He walked closer, rolling the cigarette on his tongue to the other side of his mouth. He stopped in front of you, looming down with a raised brow.

He was definitely judging you. Naturally you became defensive, tucking your legs beneath you and staring up, following the line of his sternum to look directly in his face. “I am not! You told me to stay here, remember? You’re the perv for stripping in front of me!”

“Oh yeah! I did tell you that.” His voice said with amusement, and he leaned down closer to your face. “I totally forgot.”

“Are you kidding me?! You told me to stay here until you came back!” your voice rose a level and he shushed you again, winking.

“Careful now, Sans just went to bed.” He chuckled, “And it’s not my fault I forgot,” he knocked his knuckles on his skull, “I am a bit of a bonehead after all.”

You crossed your arms and looked away, “Well that’s just fantastic.” You added in a lower mumble, “I don’t see how you forgetting I’m here makes me a pervert.”

“Oh that’s not why,” the strange knowing lilt in his voice drew your attention to him again, his cheeky grin widening. “that’s why.” He said, pointing down.

Fire ignited within your face and you quickly covered yourself, protesting, “That’s not what you think it is!” Blood pounded in your head when he did nothing but smile, and you groaned, “Ok, it is. But it’s not because of why you think it is!” You looked up at him, pleading. His merciless smile made you squirm and you looked away in shame, “Please stop looking at me, it’s embarrassing.”

A pressure on your shoulder surprised you, and you suddenly found yourself laying on your back, Papyrus hovering over you. His hand sunk into the mattress beside your head, and his expression seemed… different. Too shocked to move, you watched wordlessly as the faint ember at the end of his cigarette flickered. He hummed softly, smoke flowing out of his nasal cavity. His free hand traced down your side and you sucked in a breath at the contact. He paused briefly, gazing into your eyes before running his hand down your side once more.

“Pa…Papyrus…” you stutter, covering yourself and shifting a bit. “What are you doing?”

“Mm, just getting a handsy~” he teased, smirking at you. “That ok?”

“Uh y-yeah?” you whispered, remembering when you held his hand earlier and hugging your torso with your elbows. “Payback right?”

“Sure, we can call it that.” He poked your sides and you squirmed, an involuntary laugh escaping you. “A little ticklish too.” His grin widened, taking the cigarette out and tamping it down in the ashtray on the floor.

“Don’t.” you shot him look, trying to look as intimidating as possible while laying beneath him.

He closed his eye sockets and smiled innocently, “Oh I won’t.” He moved your arms with a gentle strength, easily overpowering you. He laid them at your sides and started to pull up your shirt, “At least, not this time. I am incredibly curious.” Your heartbeat began to race as the cool smoothness of his bones explored your abdomen and chest. “You’re very squishy.” he laughed, pinching your side and making you jump. He paused to move your hands back above your head, then traced along your arms. “Is it true that humans have skeletons inside them?” he asked quietly, prodding at your side and pressing against your ribs.

“Yeah… they sort of look like you, but smaller…” you answer lamely, still a little foggy from waking up so suddenly.

He chuckled, “I could’ve gathered that much, considering how small you are.” The tips of his phalanges scratched down your chest and hooked in your jeans, and he gave you a sly grin.

Your back arched into his touch, blush increasing as he reached into the hem of your jeans. “What’s with that look?” you asked quietly, sitting up on your elbows.

“Humans have 206 bones right?” He looked down at your pants again, then back up, “So why do you have an extra one?”

“I uh, oh geez it’s… uh…” your throat started to feel tight, trying to figure out how to explain this to someone who you weren’t sure if they could understand human biology. A soft touch tracing down your bulge snapped you out of your thoughts, and you flew up with your hand out. “Hey, whoa hey, friend!”

He shushed you again, “Quiet now, we don’t want to get caught do we?” His eye sockets were crinkled with mirth, “Relax… you don’t have to explain.” He placed a hand on your chest, “I know what that is.” His other hand hovered over you, tantalizingly close. You gulped, watching the tips of his phalanges trace just above your pant line. He followed your gaze, watching the bulge twitch. “I’d love to see it, if you’ll allow me.” he murmured quietly.

It took a few minutes for you to realize what he was asking, and a few more before you felt the courage to whisper, “Yes, that’s ok.” You held yourself back from saying how much you’d really enjoy it.

His gaze was focused on your pants as he slowly unzipped your jeans and started to pull them down. He moved up, grabbing your shirt and pulling it off, pushing you back into the bed. His teeth pressed against your neck, pausing to gauge your reaction. Your shaky breath must’ve encouraged him, because his teeth pressed lightly down your neck, shoulder, and across your chest.

Naturally your hands rose, holding the back of his skull while he moved. You felt him tense under your fingertips, but soon relaxed and allowed you to explore him just as he explored you. You traced along the curve of his skull, following the line of his jaw and stroking down his neck. He moaned softly as you traced along each vertebrae, tilting his skull the side and allowing you to rub down his clavicles.

Your breathing came in soft gasps and goosebumps rose on your skin as his bones scratched down your sides. He chuckled quietly, continuing to press skelekisses down your chest and stomach, stopping at your navel. He gazed up at you again with a coy grin, his hands easing your jeans lower while his teeth pulled at your boxers.

Oh god, you flop your head back on the mattress and close your eyes. If you watched him too much, it might all end much sooner than you’d prefer. The soft swish of fabric broke the silence, and the cool air caressed your exposed skin. You peeked down at him again, wondering what he’d say as your member was freed. He had stopped moving, only staring at it with an unreadable expression.

Embarrassed, you reached up to cover yourself and want to tell him never mind, but he catches your hand. “Sorry I… I’m just a little surprised.” He met your eyes, smirking, “You’re not trying to hide it from me now are you?”

“No,” you whispered back, strangely comforted by his grip on your wrist, “sorry, I just got a little nervous.”

He set your hand down, wrapping his phalanges around your dick, his thumb pressing just below the head. He laughed when you jolted in surprise, “That’s alright, maybe humans don’t have backbones.” He started to stroke it gently, and your legs started to twitch at the feeling.

“P-Papyrus…” you murmured quietly, a soft sigh of pleasure as his grip tightened and his strokes increased. It was a odd feeling, a bony grasp wrapped around your member, both frightening and exciting. Reflexively, you bucked up into his touch, wanting more. He stopped his strokes briefly, cupping your balls with his free hand. Your fingers claw at the mattress, bucking again and wanting more. It felt nice, really nice, but there was something missing.

A long, wet substance slowly dragged across the head, and you jerked, half sitting up. “W-what the hell?”

His cheeky grin was parted, a long ghostly tongue lolling out and curling upward at the tip. “You didn’t think I could tell, did ya?” He moved his hand and licked up the bottom of your shaft, sighing when you moaned, “You may be my first human, but you’re not my first.” He swirled his tongue around the head before his long tongue coiled around your shaft. Your eyes rolled back as his tongue moved, swirling and constricting around while he bobbed up and down.

“Oh fuck…” you whispered, moaning again and reaching out. Your hand hovered over his skull for a moment, uncertain if you should touch him. The speed of his movements increased, and your hand made your decision for you, flying to your mouth to muffle your cry.

His laughter only adds to your pleasure as the vibrations travel down his tongue, surrounding your shaft. Every now and then, the base of his tongue would press against the head and send your mind reeling. You bite your fingers, whimpering as he cups your balls again and caresses them tenderly, soon becoming overloaded with different sensations. Your cock began to twitch and throb with a new ache, and you panted, “Oh please..” Your hand reached up to cup the back of his skull, feeling him rise and fall. His tongue vibrated again when he snickered, and constricted tighter to mimic sucking and you groaned, bucking into his mouth. “So close~” was all you could say, grinding up into the monster’s jaws.

The ghostly appendage relaxed its hold, slowly slithering up your shaft and licking up your precum. “Mm~ sounds like that’s a good place for me to stop.” He got up and sat on the bed beside you, lounging back and resting with his arm over his eye sockets.

“What?!” you sputtered in a less than hushed whisper, and he pressed a phalange to his teeth.

“You gotta be quiet, remember?” his cheeky grin made your heart flutter and your eyes roll.

“Are you kidding me?” you whisper, annoyance clear in your voice. You gesture to your aching member, still erect and ready to burst.

He peered out from under his arm, grinning, “What? I asked to see it, and you let me.” He moved his arm back over his eye sockets, “Thank you, by the way. I learned quite a bit about humans.”

“What?” you repeated, still confused and horny.

He ticked off his phalanges one at a time, “You don’t do well in cold, you’re clumsy, and you tend to be a little too trusting.” Before you could retort, he sat up and cupped your chin, slowly tracing his teeth with that glowing orange tongue. “You also rack up favors, and don’t seem to think about how you’ll repay them.” He held your member again, smirking, “See? Still asking for another favor, aren’t you~?”

You blushed, wincing under his touch. “Th-that’s not fair… you baited me.”

He laughed, his other hand rubbing up your thigh, “Only a little… I truly was curious to see what a human would be like. You’re so warm,” He pinched your leg, making you squeak, “and squishy~”

You smacked his hand, scooting back and bringing up your legs to cover yourself. “Ha, very funny.” Your face had to be on fire by now, and you glanced at the door. “Do you guys have a bathroom or… somewhere I could go for a minute?” You definitely weren’t going to beg, though his smirk clearly said he wanted.

He sat up, his thumb tugging at his boxers, “No, no bathroom here.” He smiled sympathetically at your groan, pulling the waistband lower. “Though, I have a better idea.” A soft warm glow began to form, illuminating his pelvis in the low light. “A favor for a favor?” It was his turn to blush when your only answer was stunned silence. He looked away, “Or not I guess, I could give you some privacy instead.” He stood up to leave and you scrambled to grab his wrist.

“N-no, I’m into it. I just…” Blood pounded in your head and your gaze couldn’t help falling to that tantalizing glow. If it was anything like his tongue… You shook your head quickly, “I was just surprised. I’d really like to, actually.” The last part came in a quick breath, and your grip tightened on his wrist.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” his teasing lilt drew your attention to his wide grin once more. He motioned for you to lay back on the bed, and you nervously oblige. Your heart started racing as he guided you to lay on your side with your back to him, the sound of rustling cloth breaking the silence for a brief moment, followed by the creak of bed springs as he laid behind you. “Tibia honest… When I first saw you…” His hand traced down your side, squeezing your ass while his teeth pressed against your neck, “I never imagined I’d be able to take you back here with me.”

“Why not?” You whisper, turning your head slightly to watch him through the corner of your eye. He met your gaze, a strange affection held within the black void of his eye sockets as he lifted your leg, hooking it on his femur.

“Humans tend to distrust monsters,” His voice was quiet with a hint of sorrow, “so the fact that you’ve allowed me to assist you, and even come back with me is… intriguing.”

Something slick rubbed between your thighs, and you looked down, heart pounding once more. His thick member was coated with the same substance as his tongue, and its semi translucent shaft glowed with an inviting orange glow. “Monsters aren’t all bad…” you murmured, transfixed by the shaft sliding between your thighs, the tip rubbing against your balls.

“No, we’re not.” He murmured back with a smile, another kiss pressed between your shoulder blades, “We’re more similar than you’d think, human.” He sucked in a breath when you reached around to cup his skull comfortingly, keeping your leg up while you waited for him.

“Show me.” You surprised yourself with the confidence in your voice, and the skeleton shuddered behind you.

He moved again, keeping your top leg bent while he pressed the head of his cock against your puckered entrance. You swallow and grab the edge of the mattress, feeling him coat your opening with that strange, wet substance before pushing himself in. You want to cry out, but remember you must remain quiet, and bite your bottom lip. Sweat begins to bead on your brow as you feel him stretch you, shaping your body to accept him. “Oh fuck…” you whimper, heart racing at his ragged breathing up above you.

His hand holds the back of your raised knee, using it to help support you while he straddles over your thigh on the bed. He meets your gaze, panting softly. “Sorry,” he mutters, still pushing inside. His girth makes you quiver, and you squeeze your eyes shut, straightening your body and rocking back into him. He moans, resting his free hand on the mattress beside your head, slowly squeezing himself inside inch by inch.

It hurts, and your nails dig into the mattress. Oh, how it hurts. He’s much thicker than anyone you’ve ever encountered. He continues to enter you, and your mind reels, wondering if there’s an end in sight. Once the roughness of his pelvis greets your ass you inhale a sharp breath, looking up at him. “H-hold on, please,” you beg, hoping he’s a patient man. Monster. Skeleman.

He only nodded, skull tilted down and obscuring his face, and you breathe a sigh of relief. His cock, now fully seated, throbbed and stretched your anus. “You should’ve warned me.” You wiped sweat away from your brow with your arm and smirked up at him, “You’re a hell of a lot bigger than I would’ve expected from a skeleton.”

His chuckle would never cease to make your heart skip, and he met your eyes. “Did you really think I was only skin and bones?” His hand massaged your thigh, “You doing okay?”

You rest your hand over his, finally feeling at ease and encouraged. “Yeah, I’m okay.” You winked, “Though, a little heads up about your extra bone would’ve been nice.”

He leaned forward, grin widening. “I’ll remember that for next time.” He started to pull out, stealing away your breath from any response you could’ve come up with. His thick member tugged against your internal walls, only to push deep inside once more. His thrusts were slow and deliberate at first, pushing you up on the bed each time he entered.

You arched your back, biting your forearm to muffle your moans of pleasure. When he picked up the pace however, your arm did nothing to hide your new cries. Reaching up and grabbing the corner of the mattress to hold yourself steady as his thrusts increased, and his forehead pressed against your shoulder. “Oh fuck, oh fuck~” Your cock throbbed as his magical member pressed against your prostate, and you looked down. It was hard and standing erect, your eyes watering. If you didn’t get some stimulation soon you’d lose it. Just as your hand reached down to touch, his hand reached under your lifted leg and wrapped your shaft in a cold grip. 

His cheekbone pressed against your shoulder, and his soft moans made all other thoughts disappear. This cheeky skeleton… why was he working his way into your heart so quickly? He began to stroke your shaft again in time with his thrusts, and lust overtook all other thoughts. You panted, too shy to moan his name just yet, but fuck you were just about to.

The new, yet quickly becoming familiar, sensation of cool, smooth teeth pressed against your skin in a tender kiss. His strokes on your already aching member sent you over the edge, and you squirmed beneath him. This only encouraged his movements, and his thrusts sped up with new excitement. “F-fuck Papyrus~!” you whimpered, cock pulsing in his hand. His thrusts stopped temporarily, and he focused on pleasuring you. He smiled against your shoulder as your whimpers became soft whines, “Oh Papyrus~” your cock throbbed hard in his skeletal hand, and you groaned. “Please, just a little more…” The pressure was becoming too much, and you reached over your shoulder, holding the back of his skull and pumping into his hand. He tensed again, though it wasn’t like before, and he buried his face into your shoulder while stroking your member. Your fingers dug into his skull, finding the corner of his jaw and holding tight. You pumped desperately into his hand, almost forgetting that your movements caused you to sit back on his cock as well. You cry out in a hushed breath, cumming with one final thrust upward. Your release dripped down his bones, and your body sagged into his bed. 

His hand moved back to hold your leg, and he murmured against your back. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah…” you pant, still dazed.

“Good, now I can really have fun~” You could practically see his smug grin within your mind as his thrusts began again with renewed vigor. He shifted to support his weight on his elbow, holding your shoulder in his firm grip. Your bottom leg flexed beneath him, and you moaned again, his cock mercilessly pumping into you. His phalanges dug into your skin, and he panted into your shoulder, grinding and curving his thrusts to penetrate deep. Your eyes watered as he fucked you. Eventually, he let go of your leg and clawing at the bed, skull tilted back as he groaned in bliss. Your hand reached up to hold his arm, your leg bouncing against your stomach and your vision hazy as you looked up to admire him. He shivered and clenched his fists, his throbbing member pulsing hard and a hot, wet sensation soon filled you. Your eyes widened and his shoulders sagged, pressing his forehead against your upper arm. His girth lingered inside, pulsing as his load poured into you and he rocked his pelvis against your ass. “Not bad, for a human.” he muttered, slowly pulling out.

You flopped onto your back, gazing up at him deliriously, teasing back, “Not so bad yourself, for a skeleton.” You rubbed up his arm, relishing in the soft roughness of his bones, and blushing when you saw his hand. “Are you sure there’s no bathroom?”

He laughed, looking at the mess. “No bathroom, unfortunately~” He licked his phalanges clean, keeping eye contact with you. “Such a shame, right?” He laughed again at your wide-eyed expression, “What?” He leaned down, cupping your chin. “Not as sweet as honey, but not terrible.” You rolled your eyes, but before you could respond that cheeky grin pressed against your lips.

Your eyes close, and you cup the back of his skull, deciding to roll with it and ask questions later. He tilted his skull to the side, deepening the kiss for a moment then moved to lay beside you. His long arms draped over you, and his breathing slowed. You took this moment to admire the monster that had spared and saved you, rather than capturing and collecting your soul. A small smile twitched at your lips, and you rubbed his jaw. “Is there really no bathroom?”

He grinned again, eye sockets still closed, “Nope. That’s a problem you’ll have to figure out on your own, human.”

You groaned, very aware of his ‘gift’ he left for you so nicely. “You’ve got to be kidding.” His grin didn’t fade, but his breathing continued to slow. “Great.” you sighed, grabbing his arm and trying to sit up. The sleeping skeleton snored and held you tighter, squeezing out your breath with an ‘oof’. You sighed, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, your skin covered in a soft sheen of sweat. You really tried to not think about what was going on down there, closing your eyes and submitting to the monster’s embrace.

After all, you weren’t going anywhere tonight.

Rolling over, you nuzzled into his sternum and hooked your fingers into his ribs, soon following him into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 1 V.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem version of chapter 1 :)

“Where am I now?” you muttered to yourself, hugging yourself tighter and cursing the snow under your feet. This place made no sense. How is it snowing underground? If you were asking questions, why not throw in a few more? How did you survive that fall? Why was that goat monster, friendly yet powerful, so determined to keep you safe? Wanting to adopt you and become your father? You couldn’t help looking over your shoulder with a small sense of regret at the thought. He was nice, and you appreciated his kindness, but you both knew you couldn’t have stayed there long.

A face full of snow reminded you oh so nicely to watch where you were going. You could’ve sworn that skeleton’s laughter was somewhere behind you as you picked yourself up again, but it must’ve all been in your head because when looked around you were alone. Thank god. Shaking your head and brushing snow off your clothes, you resume trudging through the snow. You had heard enough of his laughter to commit it to memory when he rattled off endless puns, distracting his brother from finding you. Biting back a smile, you followed some footsteps pressed into the snow. His jokes actually weren’t that bad, and you did owe him one for hiding you from his brother. You laughed to yourself, remembering his endless puns and how annoyed his brother sounded. That sans character… he sounded excitable and passionate. It’d be best to not get captured.

The crunch of snow to your left set your nerves on high alert, and you ducked behind a large pile of the white stuff. Landing on your knees, you sighed inwardly as the snow melted from your body heat and soaked your jeans. Your breath left your lips in soft, warm puffs and you peered around, puzzled by a dog wearing armor patrolling about 30 feet ahead.

“What’re we looking at?” A husky whisper sounded behind you.

“Holy shit!” You gasped, whirling around to a smug looking skeleton shushing you.

“Why hello again. You didn’t get too far did you?” His shoulders shook with amusement, “Did you get frozen in place?”

“Pah-Papyrus!” Your hand flew to your chest, startled yet comforted by his deep laughter. “What’re you doing here?”  He squatted down, grinning around the unlit cig between his teeth. “You remembered my name? I’m flattered~” He rested his mandible in his hand, looking at you with only one eye socket open. “After I saw you stumble off it got me thinking. Sans is one of the best human hunters in the underground, and you’re not exactly… well, fast.”

You swallow your indignant retort, nervousness rising within your chest. “He’s one of the best?” you whispered, worry furrowing your brow.

“Mhmm~” he hummed, closing his eye sockets, “He is called the Magnificent Sans after all.”

“I’m screwed…” you whispered under your breath, plopping down into the snow. He’s right. You’re not fast. Hell, you have no idea where you’re going.

“Well, not yet.” He said with a smirk.

“What?” you looked up at him blankly.

“What, what?” his grin grew and you had that itching feeling in the back of your mind that usually meant you just missed a big part of the conversation.

“Never mind.” You say with a sigh, shaking your head. “What can I do then?”

He stroked his jaw in thought, looking off into the distance. You took this time to really look at him. His strong jaw, wide grin, and the cervical vertebrae that made up his neck. The anatomy seemed similar to a human’s, but the proportions were off, his neck much thicker and skull broader. He turned to face you again, and you cast your eyes down quickly. “When he’s onto something he almost never goes home or abandons his patrol until he solves the mystery.” He shrugged, “So by that logic, the safest place would be our house.”

“Your house?” you sputtered, “Are you crazy?”

“You better hope I’m not.” He laughed, offering his hand to you. “Whaddya got to lose?” Your hand reached out, then pulled back with some hesitation and he snorted, “What? Can’t trust the walking, talking skeleton you just met after learning monsters are real?”

Something about him just made you want to challenge that sass, and before you knew it your hand was clasped in his. “Alright fine, let’s see this house of yours!” you smiled cheekily and picked yourself up out of the snow. 

His phalanges laced between your fingers as he guided you through the snow, and your heart skipped a beat. You looked up at the back of his skull, wide-eyed in surprise. Wasn’t he just going to help you up? Why was he still holding your hand? Your face heated despite the cold, and your hand squeezed his reflexively. This… you liked it.

He glanced back, “Getting a little handsy are we?”

“I almost slipped!” you retorted, hoping that sounded believable. What did you know about this guy, really? Now wasn’t the time to start forming crushes.

“Uh huh, alright.” He said with an easy smile, turning back and walking you through the town, waving to a few monsters as they passed by. Your breathing shallowed when a few came closer, and you kept your head down.

He stopped in front of a large house, looking from side to side, then opened the door and pushed you in. He turned on his heel, looking around one more time before shutting it, his sly smile sending your heart up into your throat. “Alright…” He murmured, slowly turning back to you, “I don’t think anyone’s suspicious.” He gestured to the couch, “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Sure.” you nodded stiffly, walking to where he directed and sitting on the edge, hands clasped in your lap. When he disappeared into the kitchen, you took the chance to look around the living room. There was a rock on dining table against the wall to the right, TV across from the couch, and an end table to the side. Upstairs looked to be a few bedrooms, and you wondered which one belonged to Papyrus and which was for Sans.

He returned, carrying a plate of ravioli and holding a bottle of honey. “Here,” He sat down beside you, the couch sinking under his weight and tipping you toward him, “my brother isn't the best cook, but he’s improving.”

“Oh, thank you.” Your voice cracked and you took the plate, raising a brow at the honey. “Do I use that too?”

He laughed, “No, this is for me.” He tipped his skull back, squirting a large golden glob between his jaws. He looked down at your shocked expression, “Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never thought about doing that before.” 

“I’ve, uh, done that with whipped cream.” You offer weakly, trying to relate.

He gave you an appalled expression, “Whipped cream? Are you nuts?”

“No! That’s perfectly normal!” Your face heated again and he snorted.

“Yeah, ok.” He nudged you, “You gonna eat or what?”

You looked down at the ravioli again, poking it cautiously with your fork. “It’s not poisoned right?”

His deep laughter filled the room, “No, or at least I’m pretty sure it isn’t. Whether or not it’s actually edible is still up for debate.”

“Oh wow, your ability to build confidence is astounding.” you teased him, spearing one with a fork and sniffing it curiously. You watched him through the corner of your eye and took a small bite. It was… crunchy?

You could see his grin and turned to him, still chewing. “He likes to cook them medium rare, just like they do at fancy restaurants.”

“Mm…” You focused on his smile, pieces of uncooked pasta crunching between your teeth. You didn’t want to be rude, and it took a long while before you managed to swallow. “That was so good, I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

He gave you a knowing grin and took the plate back, disappearing off into the kitchen to put it away. “Well,” He came back and flopped back onto the couch, stretching his arms over the back and extending his legs, “you’re not dead yet so I’m up to three now.”

“Three?” You scooted to the edge again, fully aware you were the guest and not wanting to impose even more. “Three what?”

“Favors~” He winked, picking up his bottle of honey and drinking another mouthful. “You owe me big time.”

“W-what?” you squeaked, nervousness pounding in your chest.

He glanced at you slyly, leaning over you and his voice dropping a few levels, “Do you know what happens when you don’t repay debts to a monster?”

“No…” you whispered, vision filled by the emptiness of his eye sockets.

“That’s unfortunate…” He whispered back, leaning closer. You laid back into the couch reflexively, clutching your chest. Would your soul expose itself again like it had before when you were attacked? “…because I’m gonna tell you…” His grin felt sinister as his skull blocked out the light, and he remained quiet.

“Oh…oh-“ your voice cracked again and you coughed, trying to keep your voice level. Strange feelings began to stir within, fear and… something else. “Okay, what happens?”

“Nothing.” He laughed, sitting up again and shoving you. “You’re so easy to tease!”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, futilely trying to find words. “You jerk!” you sat up, shoving him back, “What the hell was all that?”

He was still laughing, withdrawing a new cigarette. “Just a warning~ we’ll have to see how you repay-“

He looked over the back of the couch as a voice shouted, “PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

“Hm, he’s home early.” He muttered to himself, standing up. “Can’t smoke this now.” He put the pack back in his hoodie pocket, grabbing your wrist and guiding you up the stairs.

“Where are we going? Was that your brother?” The worry you had forgotten returned, and you followed quickly.

“My room, he never goes in there.” He said nonchalantly, withdrawing a key and unlocking the last room down the hall. He smirked when you sucked in a breath, “Relax, you’re just hiding.”

You turned away in embarrassment, “I knew that.” After walking in, you squinted at him, “You’re not going to lock that behind me are you?”

He held up his hands, the key looped around his thumb. “Of course not, I’m not really that serious about my job.” He winked, “Tell you what,” You jumped and caught the key and he turned to leave, “you can even hold onto it. Just stay here till I come back. Sans’ a pretty excitable guy, so if he hears anything weird he’ll investigate.” He paused at the doorframe, waving with his eye sockets closed, “So I’ll let you know when the coast is clear, alright?”

“Yeah… ok.” You answered, holding the key in your first and looking around. His room was dark and totally trashed, and you decided it might be a wise choice to leave the light off. Piles of clothes littered the floor and you couldn’t quite make out what was lurking in the corner. A mini trash tornado? You didn’t even question it at this point. If it could snow below ground then why not, right?

“Oh, by the way,” his voice drew your attention back to him and he held up four of his phalanges with a smug grin, “Hiding you again makes this four favors.”

“Wait a minute!” you start to say, but he cuts you off with a laugh and shuts the door. “Stupid skeleton.” You muttered under your breath, looking down at the ground and tip toeing through a safe path of clothes and litter to the bed. Rolling your eyes and tossing the wadded up sheets onto the ground, you laid on the bare mattress, staring up at the ceiling. The low hum of Papyrus’ voice could be heard through the floor now and then, followed by a much louder sound of his brother, Sans. Chewing the inside of your cheek, you began to wondered what Sans was like. If he was Papyrus’ brother he must be tall and strong too. Heck, he might even be taller. He sounded really confident and sure of himself. He must be a very powerful monster if they trusted him to capture humans.

As time passed the exhaustion of your bizarre day began to wear on you, and your eyelids became heavy. You closed your eyes, listening to the soft murmurs of the monsters down below and letting yourself relax. Your consciousness slipped away, and your breathing slowed, their voices fading further and further away…

The rustle of cloth roused your conscious once more, and you rolled onto your side, wanting whatever was disturbing you to go away. The stark contrast of a grinding drawer being pulled open in the perfect silence you mourned just moments ago grated in your ears and you cracked an eye open to see the offender. 

His back was to you, shoulders hunched as he idly dug around through the drawer looking for something. A lit cigarette was clenched between his teeth, a soft glow caressing his jaw while smoke kissed his cheekbone like a tender lover. His eye sockets were lidded, and his sassy grin more relaxed and peaceful than you had seen before, making your heart involuntarily skip a beat. He shut the drawer and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, and your eyes flew open. Slowly he pulled off the hoodie, and your heart pounded as each vertebrae came into view. Your breath caught in fascination when he tossed it aside, his rib cage fully exposed. The scapulae that made up his shoulders scrapped his ribs softly as he rolled the joints, and he tilted his skull to the side to crack his neck.

“Oh my god…” you whisper in a hushed voice.

“Pardon?” His back straightened and he turned to face you, teeth parted in bewilderment, clearly having forgotten that you were there. 

Shit, you were caught. Though, technically he couldn’t be mad right? He did tell you to stay in here. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean-“ you start to say, sitting up.

“Pervert.” He walked closer, rolling the cigarette on his tongue to the other side of his mouth. He stopped in front of you, looming down with a raised brow.

He was definitely judging you. Naturally you became defensive, tucking your legs beneath you and staring up, following the line of his sternum to look directly in his face. “I am not! You told me to stay here, remember? You’re the perv for stripping in front of me!”

“Oh yeah! I did tell you that.” His voice said with amusement, and he leaned down closer to your face. “I totally forgot.”

“Are you kidding me?! You told me to stay here until you came back!” your voice rose a level and he shushed you again, winking.

“Careful now, Sans just went to bed.” He chuckled, “And it’s not my fault I forgot,” he knocked his knuckles on his skull, “I am a bit of a bonehead after all.”

You crossed your arms and looked away, “Well that’s just fantastic.” You added in a lower mumble, “I don’t see how you forgetting I’m here makes me a pervert.”

“Oh that’s not why,” the strange knowing lilt in his voice drew your attention to him again, his cheeky grin widening. He cupped your reddened cheeks, stroking his thumb along your bottom lip. “This is why~”

Fire ignited within your face and you quickly covered yourself, protesting, “That’s not why you think it is!” Blood pounded in your head when he did nothing but smile, and you groaned, “Ok, it is. But it’s not because of why you think it is!” You looked up at him, pleading. His merciless smile made you squirm and you looked away in shame, “I’ve just never seen someone, uh s-strip in front of me before. Quit looking at me, it’s embarrassing.” He’d buy that right? After all it was semi true; your sexual experiences were in the single digits.

A pressure on your shoulder surprised you, and you suddenly found yourself laying on your back, Papyrus hovering over you. His hand sunk into the mattress beside your head, and his expression seemed… different. Too shocked to move, you watched wordlessly as the faint ember at the end of his cigarette flickered. He hummed softly, smoke flowing out of his nasal cavity. His free hand traced down your side and you sucked in a breath at the contact. He paused briefly, gazing into your eyes before running his hand down your side once more.

“Pa…Papyrus…” you stutter, covering yourself and shifting a bit. “What are you doing?”

“Mm, just getting a handsy~” he teased, smirking at you. “That ok?”

“Uh y-yeah?” you whispered, remembering when you held his hand earlier and hugging your torso with your elbows. “Payback right?”

“Sure, we can call it that.” He poked your sides and you squirmed, an involuntary laugh escaping you. “A little ticklish too.” His grin widened, taking the cigarette out and tamping it down in the ashtray on the floor.

“Don’t.” you shot him look, trying to look as intimidating as possible while laying beneath him.

He closed his eye sockets and smiled innocently, “Oh I won’t.” He moved your arms with a gentle strength, easily overpowering you. He laid them at your sides and started to pull up your shirt, “At least, not this time. I am incredibly curious.” Your heartbeat began to race as the cool smoothness of his bones explored your abdomen and chest. “You’re very squishy.” he laughed, pinching your side and making you jump. He paused to move your hands back above your head, then traced along your arms. “Is it true that humans have skeletons inside them?” he asked quietly, prodding at your side and pressing against your ribs.

“Yeah… they sort of look like you, but smaller…” you answer lamely while trying to resist squirming beneath him, still a little foggy from waking up so suddenly.

He chuckled, smoothly removing your shirt, “I could’ve gathered that much, considering how small you are.” The tips of his phalanges scratched down your chest, following the curves, and he gave you a sly grin as he pushed your bra up over your soft mounds.

Your back arched into his touch, blush increasing as his hands hovered over your breasts, not quite palming them just yet. A small whine escaped you before you could stop it, and he took that as the permission he needed. The tingling cold of bone against your breasts shivered down your spine as he squeezed and kneaded them with a playful curiosity. Your eyes had closed, succumbing to his touch so easily that you forgot to consider how strange it was to be felt up by a monster. His bones were rough, and he massaged a little roughly. You whimpered, and he leaned down to lick your nipples with a soft hum that instantly made you forget any hint of pain. Your heart pounded in your chest as you tried to relax, just letting yourself enjoy his touch, eyebrow twitching now and then as his teeth or bony fingers pinched a little too hard. You whined reflexively and surprised yourself, truly disappointed you when he stopped and sat up. 

Opening your eyes again to meet his sockets, your eyebrows furrowed at his expression. “What’s with that look?” you asked quietly, sitting up on your elbows.

“Humans have 206 bones right?” He looked down at your pants again, then back up to your face with a quirky grin. You had a feeling you knew where this was going.

“I uh, oh geez… uh…” your throat started to feel tight, trying to figure out how to not sound totally foolish. but also intrigued with how a skeleton would be able to pull this off. If he was referring to what you thought, of course. A soft touch tracing over your entrance startled you out of your thoughts, and you flew up with your hand out. “Hey, whoa hey, friend!”

He shushed you again, laying you back down, “Quiet now, we don’t want to get caught do we?” His eye sockets were crinkled with mirth, “Relax… you don’t have to ask.” He placed a hand on your chest, “I know how to adapt and make this work.” His other hand hovered over you, tantalizingly close. You gulped, watching the tips of his phalanges trace just above your pant line. He followed your gaze, watching your thighs squeeze together. “I’d love to see you, if you’ll allow me.” he murmured quietly.

It took a few minutes for you to realize what he was asking, and a few more before you felt the courage to whisper, “Yes, that’s ok.” You held yourself back from saying how much you’d really enjoy it.

His gaze was focused on your pants as he slowly unzipped your jeans and started to pull them down. He moved up, grabbing your shirt and pulling it off, pushing you back into the bed. His teeth pressed against your neck, pausing to gauge your reaction. Your shaky breath must’ve encouraged him, because his teeth continued lightly down your neck, shoulder, and across your chest. You arched your back again, allowing him to unclasp your bra toss it aside.

Naturally your hands rose, holding the back of his skull while he moved. You felt him tense under your fingertips, but soon relaxed and allowed you to explore him just as he explored you. You traced along the curve of his skull, following the line of his jaw and stroking down his neck. He moaned softly as you traced along each vertebrae, tilting his skull the side and allowing you to rub down his clavicles.

Your breathing came in soft gasps and goosebumps rose on your skin as his bones scratched down your sides. He chuckled quietly, continuing to press skelekisses down your chest and stomach, stopping at your navel. He gazed up at you again with a coy grin, his hands easing your jeans lower while his teeth pulled at your panties.

Oh god, you flop your head back on the mattress and close your eyes. If you watched him too much, it might all end much sooner than you’d prefer. The soft swish of fabric broke the silence, and the cool air caressed your exposed skin, already becoming wet. You peeked down at him again, wondering what he’d say as your entrance was exposed. He had stopped moving, only staring at it with an unreadable expression.

Embarrassed, you reached up to cover yourself and want to tell him never mind, but he caught your hand. “Sorry I… I’m just a little surprised.” He met your eyes, smirking, “You’re not trying to hide it from me now are you?”

“No,” you whispered back, strangely comforted by his grip on your wrist, “I just got a little nervous.”

He set your hand down, humming to himself and using two of his phalanges to stroke your slit, his thumb pressing gently against your clit. He laughed when you jolted in surprise, pressing harder, “That’s alright, maybe humans don’t have backbones.” He started to ease up, his eye sockets curiously watching your reactions as he altered his pace and your legs started to twitch.

“P-Papyrus…” you murmured quietly, a soft sigh of pleasure as his grip tightened and his strokes increased. It was a odd feeling, bony phalanges growing slick from your arousal, both frightening and exciting. Reflexively, you bucked up into his touch, wanting more. He stopped his strokes briefly, cupping your entrance with his hand and lazily tracing along your clit with his thumb. Your fingers claw at the mattress, bucking again and wanting more. It felt nice, really nice, but there was something missing.

Before your mind had time to realize what it was, a long, wet substance slowly dragged across your opening. You squealed with a jerk, half sitting up. “W-what the hell?”

His cheeky grin was parted, a long ghostly tongue lolling out and curling upward at the tip. “You didn’t think I could tell, did ya?” He moved his hand and licked up your slit with its full length, sighing when you moaned, “You may be my first human, but you’re not my first.” He swirled his tongue around the opening before his long tongue began to penetrate inside. Your eyes rolled back as his tongue moved, swirling and curling around while he squeezed more inside.

“Oh fuck…” you whispered, moaning again and reaching out. Your hand hovered over his skull for a moment, uncertain if you should touch him again. He always tensed the first time you reached for him. The speed of his movements increased, and your hand made your decision for you, flying to your mouth to muffle your cry instead.

His laughter only adds to your pleasure as the vibrations travel down his tongue, filling you up. Every now and then, the base of his tongue would press against your tender nub and send your mind reeling. You bit your fingers, whimpering as he started to slide one of his phalanges inside under his tongue, soon becoming overloaded with different sensations trying to make their way in. Your walls began to twitch and pulse with a new ache, and you panted, “Oh please..” Your free hand reached up to cup the back of his skull, feeling him move up and down. His tongue vibrated again when he snickered, pushing against your walls to stretch, and you groaned, bucking against his mouth. “So close~” was all you could say, grinding up into the monster’s jaws. You couldn’t help giggling at the thought of what would happen if he suddenly decided to chomp down.

The ghostly appendage relaxed its motions, slowly slithering out and lapping up your arousal. “Mm~ sounds like that’s a good place for me to stop.” He got up and sat on the bed beside you, lounging back and resting with his arm over his eye sockets.

“What?!” you sputtered in a less than hushed whisper, and he pressed a phalange to his teeth.

“You gotta be quiet, remember?” his cheeky grin made your heart flutter and your eyes roll.

“Are you kidding me?” you whisper, annoyance clear in your voice. You gesture to your ache between your legs, very desperately needing to be filled.

He peered out from under his arm, grinning, “What? I asked to see you, and you let me.” He moved his arm back over his eye sockets, “Thank you, by the way. I learned quite a bit about humans, and even got a taste. That was a hell of a lot more than I expected.”

“What?” you repeated, still confused and horny.

His long tongue curled around one of his phalanges, “You don’t do well in cold, you’re clumsy, and you tend to be a little too trusting.” Before you could retort, he sat up and cupped your chin, slowly tracing his teeth with that glowing orange tongue. “You also rack up favors, and don’t seem to think about how you’ll repay them.” He cupped your entrance again, smirking, “See? Still asking for another favor, aren’t you~?”

You blushed, wincing under his touch. “Th-that’s not fair… you baited me.”

He laughed, his other hand rubbing up your thigh, “Only a little… I truly was curious to see what a human would be like. You’re so warm,” He pinched your leg, making you squeak, “and squishy~”

You smacked his hand, scooting back and bringing up your legs to cover yourself. “Ha, very funny.” Your face had to be on fire by now, and you glanced at the door. “Do you guys have a bathroom or… somewhere I could go for a minute?” You definitely weren’t going to beg, though his smirk clearly said he wanted.

He sat up, his thumb tugging at his boxers, “No, no bathroom here.” He smiled sympathetically at your groan, pulling the waistband lower. “Though, I have a better idea if you’re up for it.” A soft warm glow began to form, illuminating his pelvis in the low light. “A favor for a favor?” It was his turn to blush when your only answer was stunned silence. He looked away, “Or not I guess; I could give you some privacy instead.” He stood up to leave and you scrambled to grab his wrist.

“N-no, I’m into it. I just…” Blood pounded in your head and your gaze couldn’t help falling to that tantalizing glow. If it was anything like his tongue… You shook your head quickly, “I was just surprised. I’d really like to, actually.” The last part came in a quick breath, and your grip tightened on his wrist.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” his teasing lilt drew your attention to his wide grin once more, his sassy confidence returning. He motioned for you to lay back on the bed, and you nervously oblige. Your heart started racing as he guided you to lay on your side with your back to him, the sound of rustling cloth breaking the silence for a brief moment, followed by the creak of bed springs as he laid behind you. “Tibia honest… When I first saw you…” His hand traced down your side, squeezing your ass while his teeth pressed against your neck, “I never imagined I’d be able to take you back here with me.”

“Why not?” You whisper, turning your head slightly to watch him through the corner of your eye. He met your gaze, a strange affection held within the black void of his eye sockets as he lifted your leg, hooking it on his femur.

“Humans tend to distrust monsters,” His voice was quiet with a hint of sorrow, “so the fact that you’ve allowed me to assist you, and even come back with me is… intriguing.”

Something slick rubbed between your thighs, and you looked down, heart pounding once more. His thick member was coated with the same substance as his tongue, and its semi translucent shaft glowed with an inviting orange light. “Monsters aren’t all bad…” you murmured, transfixed by the shaft sliding between your thighs, the tip starting to tease against your outer lips.

“No, we’re not.” He murmured back with a smile, another kiss pressed between your shoulder blades, “We’re more similar than you’d think, human.” He sucked in a breath when you reached around to cup his skull comfortingly, keeping your leg up while you waited for him.

“Show me.” You surprised yourself with the confidence in your voice, and the skeleton shuddered behind you.

He moved again, keeping your top leg bent while he pressed the head of his cock against your awaiting entrance. You swallow and grab the edge of the mattress, feeling him coat your opening with that strange, wet substance before pushing himself in. You want to cry out, but remember you must remain quiet, and bite your bottom lip instead. Sweat begins to bead on your brow as you feel him stretch you, shaping your body to accept him. “Oh fuck…” you whimper, heart racing at his ragged breathing behind you.

His hand holds the back of your raised knee, using it to help support you while he half-sits up to straddle over your thigh on the bed. He meets your gaze, panting softly. “Sorry,” he mutters, still pushing inside. His girth made you quiver, and you squeeze your eyes shut, straightening your body and rocking back into him. He moaned, resting his elbow on the mattress beside your head, slowly squeezing himself inside inch by inch.

It hurts, and your nails dig into the mattress. Oh, how it hurts. He’s much thicker than anyone you’ve ever encountered. He continues to enter you, and your mind reels, wondering if there’s an end in sight. Once the roughness of his pelvis greets your ass you inhale a sharp breath, looking up at him. “H-hold on, please,” you beg, hoping he’s a patient man. Monster. Skeleman.

He only nodded, skull tilted down and obscuring his face, and you breathe a sigh of relief. His cock, now fully seated, throbbed and stretched your walls. “You should’ve warned me.” You wiped sweat away from your brow with your arm and smirked up at him, “You’re a hell of a lot bigger than I would’ve expected from a skeleton.”

His chuckle would never cease to make your heart skip, and he met your eyes. “Did you really think I was only skin and bones?” His hand massaged your thigh, “You doing okay?”

You rest your hand over his, finally feeling at ease and encouraged. “Yeah, I’m okay.” You winked, “Though, a little heads up about your extra bone would’ve been nice.”

He leaned forward, grin widening. “I’ll remember that for next time.” He started to pull out, stealing away your breath from any response you could’ve come up with. His thick member tugged against your internal walls, only to reach deep inside once more. His thrusts were slow and deliberate at first, pushing you up on the bed each time he entered.

You arched your back, biting your forearm to muffle your moans of pleasure. When he picked up the pace however, your arm did nothing to hide your new cries. Reaching up and grabbing the corner of the mattress to hold yourself steady as his thrusts increased, and his forehead pressed against your shoulder. “Oh fuck, oh fuck~” Your walls shook as his magical member pressed against your sweet spot, and you looked down. Your tenderness was swollen and desperate, your eyes watering. If you didn’t get some stimulation soon you’d lose it. Just as your hand reached down to touch, his reached under your lifted leg and applied cold friction to your clit. 

Before you could squeal, his cheekbone pressed against your shoulder, and his soft moans made all other thoughts disappear. This cheeky skeleton… why was he working his way into your heart so quickly? He began to caress your clit in time with his thrusts, and lust overtook all other thoughts. You panted, too shy to moan his name just yet, but fuck you were just about to.

The new, yet quickly becoming familiar, sensation of cool smooth teeth pressed against your skin in a tender kiss. His strokes on your overstimulated clit sent you over the edge, and you squirmed beneath him. This only encouraged his movements, and his thrusts sped up with new excitement. “F-fuck Papyrus~!” you whimpered, his cock pulsing hard inside you. His thrusts stopped temporarily, and he focused on pleasuring you. He smiled against your shoulder as your whimpers became soft whines, “Oh Papyrus~” your thighs quivered around him, and you whimpered, completely forgetting your shyness about calling his name. “Please, just a little more…” The need was becoming too much, and you reached over your shoulder, holding the back of his skull and grinding into his hand. He tensed again, though it wasn’t like before, and he buried his face into your shoulder while stroking your sweet nub. Your fingers dug into his skull, finding the corner of his jaw and holding tight. You bucked eagerly into his hand, almost forgetting that your movements caused you to sink back on his cock as well. You cry out in a hushed breath, the pressure building in your core finally letting loose. Your release dripped down his bones, and your body sagged into his bed while aftershocks pulsed throughout your body.

His hand moved back to hold your leg, and he murmured against your back. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah…” you pant, still dazed.

“Good, now I can really have fun~” You could practically see his smug grin within your mind as his thrusts began again with renewed vigor. He shifted to support his weight, holding your shoulder in his firm grip. Your bottom leg flexed beneath him, and you moaned again, his cock mercilessly pumping into your tight walls. His phalanges dug into your skin, and he panted into your shoulder, grinding and curving his thrusts to penetrate deep. Your eyes watered as he fucked you mercilessly, not bothering to wait for your high to ebb away. Eventually, he let go of your leg and clawing at the bed, skull tilted back as he groaned in bliss. Your hand reached up to hold his arm, your leg bouncing against your stomach and your vision hazy as you looked up to admire him. He shivered and clenched his fists, his throbbing member pulsing hard and a hot, wet sensation soon filled you. Your eyes widened and his shoulders sagged, pressing his forehead against your upper arm. His girth lingered inside, pulsing as his load poured into you and he rocked his pelvis against you. “Not bad, for a human.” he muttered between gasps, reluctantly pulling out.

You flopped onto your back, gazing up at him deliriously, teasing back, “Not so bad yourself, for a skeleton.” You rubbed up his arm, relishing in the soft roughness of his bones, and blushing when you felt something start to drip down your inner thigh. “Are you absolutely sure there’s no bathroom?”

He laughed, looking at the mess. “No bathroom, unfortunately~” He licked his phalanges clean, keeping eye contact with you. “Such a shame, right?” He laughed again at your wide-eyed expression, “What?” He leaned down, cupping your chin. “Not as sweet as honey, but not terrible.” You rolled your eyes, but before you could respond that cheeky grin pressed against your lips.

Your eyes close, and you cup the back of his skull, deciding to roll with it and ask questions later. He tilted his skull to the side, deepening the kiss for a moment then moved to lay beside you. His long arms draped over you, and his breathing slowed. You took this moment to admire the monster that had spared and saved you, rather than capturing and collecting your soul. A small smile twitched at your lips, and you rubbed his jaw. “Is there really no bathroom?”

He grinned again, eye sockets still closed, “Nope. That’s a problem you’ll have to figure out on your own, human.”

You groaned, very aware of his ‘gift’ he left inside you so nicely. “You’ve got to be kidding.” His grin didn’t fade, but his breathing continued to slow. “Great.” you sighed, grabbing his arm and trying to sit up. The sleeping skeleton snored and held you tighter, squeezing out your breath with an ‘oof’. You sighed, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, your skin covered in a soft sheen of sweat. You really tried to not think about what was going on down there, closing your eyes and submitting to the monster’s embrace.

After all, you weren’t going anywhere tonight.

Rolling over, you nuzzled into his sternum and hooked your fingers into his ribs, soon following him into the land of dreams.


End file.
